Death (DC)
Death of the Endless initially battled Death and Thanos in Death Vs. Death. She was voiced by Anna Valenzuela. Information on the Rapper Death is a supporting character in DC Comics' The Sandman by Neil Gaiman and related media. Part of a family of seven immortal conceptual beings known as the Endless and the second oldest, she is as kind a "person" as a spirit of death can be and is soothingly comforting to her "victims" as she takes them to the unseen afterlife. One comic which attempted to reconcile her existence with that of other personifications of death in the DC Universe (against the original author's wishes) designates Death as representing peace and compassionate release as opposed to other more antagonistic aspects of the phenomenon. Having the appearance of a pale and attractive goth girl but being surprisingly upbeat in her personality most of the time, Death is usually fairly busy tending to the constant phenomenon of her namesake, though she evidently possesses a degree of omnipresence. For one day per century, she inhabits the body of a mortal doomed to die on that day in a ritual that keeps her in touch with humanity. Lyrics Verse 1 Word of warning here: forget about the lofty Cost of Living, 'Cause the price of crossing me's a hundredfold if I'm forgiving! Whether chilling in my realm or as a mortal each centennial, The Endless biggest sis's gothic beauty is perennial! A soul-collector nice as I? Good luck with ever finding one, Yet here up on the mic, I've all the fury of the Kindly Ones, When I attack a bony, hackneyed, homely phony reaper As the one and only ultimate in mortal coil-keepers! You'll end up like my poor middle brother: straight-vacate your station, When I see you get a lifetime's worth of shame; humiliation From the Vertigo my dizzying disses hit you with. You'll soon Despair! I'll put the "psycho" into "psychopomp"; leave you in disrepair! Contest against this Champion? You're hardly my competitor; In terms of schticks-personified, you're more on par with Pedobear! You oughta go and ask your old pal Marlo if she's heard of me; Like Gadling finally croaking, my defeat will take Eternity! Verse 2 That verse had all the logic of a rant on life's unfairness, With a flow awkward as when they had me teaching AIDS awareness! My demolishing this bag of bones will come as no surprise; You're in the Dead Pool: even Wade is betting on your swift demise! You're Dreaming if disputing Death is what your dreary rear's Desiring; Ask any cosplay expert which of us is more inspiring. Like metaphoric wings, all feel the beating of my voice, For one must bend to me or face Annihilation; make your choice. Trivia *She is the third "Goth" in the series, after Gwen and Stocking. *Fifth DC Comics character in the series, after Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Rorschach and Adrian Veidt. Though the latter two are not part of the main DC universe, therefore she is only the third not counting them. Category:Characters